finalbleachrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanaryu Oshiro
" I often imagine cutting off your head and watching as your lifeless body hits the floor and twitches on the ground as the blood slowly seeps out all over the ground, I would keep your head as a trophy on my desk." - Kanaryu Oshiro to Joseph Ducard. Kanaryu Oshiro(仮名リュウ- Means Strong Dragon) is the captain of the 11th Division of the Gotei 13 and Ex-Captain of the 13th Division. He is 22nd person to hold the title "Kenpachi." He has had two former Lieutenants. Ryuketsu Niiro and Shugo Tenshi. Appearance Kanaryu has a medium regular build not really showing any muscle, But looks can be decieveing he may appear weak but he has great strength, he has blue eyes which truly show with his dark black hair. He usually keeps his hair unkempt never really putting it into a certain style the most outstanding feature of his hair is the white on the tips that seem to fade into black on the top. He did not make it this way he was simply born with this kind of hair. Nobody is sure why his hair is like that; only Kanaryu know's.Tthe most noticeable trait on him besides his hair is a scar which seems to run down his left eye. He has not revealed yet how he has gotten this, but it may just be a wound he had gotten in battle, although he has had this with him ever since joining the Shinigami Academy. He stand's about six foot one and is taller then most shinigami but is not the tallest. He wears a sleeveless Captain's haori it is also longer then most of the Captain's haoris. His shinigami uniform is also a tight fitting, one sort of clinging to him but is still pretty loose on him. In his lieutenant days he used to have a long white scarf similar to a belt to that he would often wear loose around his neck. The only difference it had on it was the deadly metal skull attached to it. In his Captain days he does not wear it around his neck but now uses it as a belt, wearing it all the time. It is uncertain why he has this strange article of clothing with him. but it must be something important to him. He also attached this to the end of his sword before becoming a lieutenant claiming that it made him lucky. Personality History Plot 'Area Zero' After the Segunda Espada predicts a war with the Shinigami that the Arrancar will surly win, the Primera begins preperations for the forcoming war rising up his numbers and also becoming more powerful him self. They then take a monster known as the Promethean from the human world and take it back to Hueco Mundo to there head quarters. They begin to feed the being corpses of dead hollows and a Vasto lordes as it takes a new appearance. They then decide they will need to feed it something different, something stronger. The Arrancar proceed to attack the Human world although days before that two arrancar had already begun destroying the city and ending lives as a message to the Shinigami. During the conflict in the human world four captain class shinigami are sent to the Human world, them being Gennosuke Niiro, Reign Junko, Atticus Starkk, and Kenpachi Kanaryu Oshiro. They attacked each Arrancar one by one until Gennosuke was snagged by the Segunda Espada. In an attempt to save him Atticus and Kanaryu both attacked her although it was a trick from the start, The Segunda kicked the Kenpachi through a Garganta that led to Hueco Mundo she then went in seconds after closing it for good leaving little time for Gennosuke, Reign, and Atticus to leap through. To be continued. Yeah i got lazy so i stoped writing. Powers and Abilites Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Kanaryu honed his skill with the sword through years of training as a lieutenant and in the academy after becoming captain he honed it to a greater skill soon becoming a master with the sword he also has lots of strength to back up anything he can do when it comes to using his zanpakuto or hand to hand combat. He is capable of dealing a death blow in one hit of his sword or maybe even his hand, if his enemys defenses and strength are to weak, He can quickly change the way he is striking most of the time when he goes for a down strike he quickly changes it to an upwards strike or a side strike often using a pierce attack and also being able to use his hands and sword at the same time. Hakuda Expert: Although Kanaryu doesn't use his hands most of the time He is very capable of showing his Expertise in hand to hand combat, Being able to use Ikkotsu, Sokotsu, And has at least shown to have used Tessho once, He is still trying to learn Chohigezutsuki and Oni Head poke, He realies on his strength purley for all these. Immense Spiritual Power: '''Kanaryu has a very large black color to his spiritual energy, when he shows it but he is capable of hiding it. if anyone with weak power felt it they would feel only feelings of death and sadness, He has had this reiatsu since he was born although it started off very small it still gave others the creeps around him often staying away from him, It refelects him and his zanpakuto perfectly while kanaryu is the sadness, Kokushibyou is the deathly feeling, It can be said that kanaryu and kokushibyou are very well connected ever since kanaryu was born both showing similaritys between each other while kokushibyou has white hair and black tips and kanaryu has black hair and white tips, He often told some that he heard talking and laughing when it got real quite at night but Know one would be there. '''Enhanced Endurance: Despite his body build and looks he can handle great amounts of damage taking several blows from enemys and can still stand. Enhanced strength: Through Battles, Missions, And training kanaryu has become great in physical strength even though his body may not appear to have alot of muscle like most would have if they had physical strength, He can back up powerful blows with his hands and sword (Same as above in Master swordsman ship) Shunpo Expert: 'He is fast but he is not a master of the shunpo like most of the shinigami, we knows he could be deadly if he had speed but its just not his thing to him that is although he still slowly increases in speed. Zanpakuto Kokushibyou (黒死病'' "Black death") Kokushiboyu sealed looks like a normal katana the only difference is the color of the blade which seem to be black and white like kana's hair. It has a very dark guard on it in the shape of a square almost the sheath is also black and white it dissolves when he draws his blade so the sheath is not in the way but almost instantly appears back on his waist when he is about to put his sword away. the blade changes drastically in size when he releases it. kokushibyou is different from most zanpakuto's being a death type zanpakuto most others consist of elements or are like kido. It is a melee type zanpakuto but can do ranged attacks as well *Shikai: Kanaryu used to use a release command for his zanpakuto which was "Show them a true death!" He can now simply slip into it with ease mastering his shikai. The appearance changes greatly when he releases it the blade extends out as far as sixty eight inches, also three holes form in a line near the guard but the color stays the same and the guard stays the same. '''Shikai Special Ability: His strikeing speed becomes faster, His shikai's techniques are greatly increased in speed shooting out at a faster speed allowing him to have distance between him and his enemy. this will only last while he is shikai once he exits it or enters bankai it will not have any effect. *'Kuroyama:' one of kanaryu’s ultimate ability’s it is a long line of white reiatsu almost wave like, looks like the sharp side of a blade, is capable of hurting someone depending on there defenses or speed. *'YamaDejki' (Mountain slicer): Places the tip of his blade on the ground and moves the blade across the ground then say’s the words “yamadejki” makeing the ground splitting apart, while a black streak run’s across it. *'Shi no tatchi' ( Death Enhancement): Moves his hand across the blade and places his spiritual energy on it making the blade black and white he can now deliver more powerfull attacks with his melee, kanaryu prefers to use this only on some occasions. *Bankai Ensi Kokushibyou ( Negative black death): Kanaryu activates his bankai by kneeling down and stabing his sword into the ground and uses a normal command like every bankai by saying "Bankai, Ensi Kokushibyou!" A very dark and white aura surrounds him blinding most for a moment the aura then goes away after a few seconds. Looks like just like his Shikai but the guard of the sword is a tattered black fur. And also the hilt’s cloth is also tattered and parts of it drape down. When kanaryu is in bankai his hair grows longer and his shinigami robes turn to a very pitch black the whole thing seems to be like a very dark mist where his robes where, the mist travels to the ground and then disappears. He appears to look more like his swords spirit in this form. Bankai Special Ability: Kanaryu is enveloped in a black smoke and it surrounds the enemy giving kanaryu a higher chance of hitting the enemy while the enemy is blinded momentarily and the ability will only last a minute or so. It does take a while for his abilty to become usable again. His speed increases greatly due to how compressed his blade is. *'Improved Kuroyama:' now its faster and can cut through stuff more efficiently (Depending on the opponent) and is bigger than when in shikai. this does tend to ware out kanaryu after repeated use. *'Improved YamaDejki:' now it can cut peoples limbs off or a very critical hit but also drains him a lot of his energy in the use of it. It has a very short cool down usually being able to use it after two minutes has passed. *'Shi O Kakuma' (Death sphere): Kanaryu jumps high into the air and aims his blade down trying his best to get near the enemy once he hits the ground the sword has then stabbed the ground and a white blast goes off can wound or kill. He can use this only after about five or three minutes this does ware him down a bit taking its toll on him heavy use of this will make him faint from a tremendous amount of use. *'Saishu Tekina Shi' ( Beam of deaths end): Points the tip of his sword at an opponent and then says the command “Saishu Tekina Shi” which shoots out a beam of energy from the sword it shoots out very fast but can be doged easily if the opponent is faster. He will generally add a technique to this usually using this as a surprise attack. Slows him down a bit for a while at least taking its toll on his energy continueing usage of this would make him faint. Physical Abilities Base/Shikai/Bankai Speed/Agility: ' 'Strength/Defenses: Reiatsu: Trivia *Kanaryu is played by Damasta146 also known as Ryukana on the Final Bleach site. Kanaryu was made on Febuary 20th, 2011 He is Damasta's main character and first character ever made. * *Kanaryu is currently the only captain in the gotei right now that doesn't know kido. *On the chat box on the site kana was called "The crazy ax murderer." *Kanaryus theme song is "Get up" by Korn and skrillex (I dont not anything releated to this video and do not claim to own skirllex or korn or anything of it) *Kanaryu is also very bad with the ladys an example of one is Kamoku Taka although this does not bother him much * * Quotes *(To Kanashii Shirufu) "If we want to stop it we will end them." *(In thought about Kamoku Taka) "What is she capable of? Something isn't right about this.." *(To Rei Ueno about Gennosuke Niiro) " Nothing suspicious really... It's actually quite hard to believe he is the traitor, i refuse to believe he is i saw him when he was struck down by the human, joesph.." *(To Reign Junko in agreement with Niiro) "He is right.. No matter how much we want to go to war with them, we are not ready.." *(To Father Krauser) "You worship a crazy man who could never be king of anything, You're silly.. you seem to be pretty strong just like i predicted your almost as crazy as i thought to.. But i don't think you stand a chance on releasing that crazy bastard.." Noteable Victories *Kanaryu Oshiro, Gennosuke Niiro, And Ryuketsu Niiro VS. Joesph Ducard (Victory Although he escaped prison hours later) *Kanaryu VS. Father Krauser (Victory) Noteable Missions And Arcs *Infection Arc *Bridging the Gaps *Inframundo Arc *The Nine Obelisk *The Second Coming *Code name: Bleach *Fraction of Two worlds * Unsactioned Attack on the Covenant Category:Shinigami Category:Gotei 13 Category:Captain Category:Male